1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a flexible display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display generates images using a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes an organic emission layer between a hole injection electrode and an electron injection electrode. Light is emitted based on a recombination of holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode in the organic emission layer. A display of this type has low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed.
One type of organic light emitting diode display uses glass substrates. These substrates are heavy and fragile and thus make transporting the display inconvenient. Also, glass substrates have proven unsuitable for large screen displays.
Given these considerations, flexible organic light emitting diode displays have been developed. These displays use flexible substrates made of materials (e.g., plastic) that are lighter and more resistant to impact. Such a display may be folded or rolled and therefore may be easily carried and used in various applications. However, when a flexible organic light emitting diode display is excessively bent or repeatedly bent over time, various devices in the display (e.g., thin film transistors) may be damaged or conductive wirings may be disconnected.